A new beginning Grey's Anatomy Fanfic
by McJoker
Summary: A big accident happened, one that will change their lives forever. Will the surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West adapt to the change? Who will survive and who won't?


It was a rainy, cloudy, cold morning in Seattle, Washington. The surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West were getting ready get on an airplane to Boise Memorial, in Boise, Idaho. After a while of getting ready, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Mark, Lexie and Arizona got on the plane. The plane slowly started flying, while the surgeons talk and find other ways to amuse themselves, while waiting to get to the hospital, Boise Memorial. After a while of flying, they hear weird sound coming from the plane and wondered why was the plane making the sound. "Hey, Jerry, is everything okay with the plane?" Arizona questioned their pilot, with concern. Jerry was just trying to control the plane and was trying to stay calm. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything's fine. Don't worry." The pilot answered Arizona question. The surgeons sigh of relief and continue trying to amuse themselves while on the plane. Then the plane makes another noise, louder and it would seem more dangerous. And before anyone could even ask anything, the plane started lost control completely. Jerry tried to take contorl, but it was too late. The plane had crashed. Leaving some surgeons injured. Cristna was yelling for Meredith and Lexie to wake up, but they were still unconscious. Slapping them and yelling at them paid off, it would seem. Mark has an injuted back, Arizona injured her right arm and leg, the pilot Jerry was bleeding in his seat with an injured neck, and Derek has injured his hand, he was the only one not the have a severe injury. Cristina was conscious, and now so were Meredith and Lexie. Lexie, as soon as she woke up, saw Mark leaned on the part of the plane and had stood up to help him. Lexie ran to Mark, grabbing him for the arm and putting it over her shoulder, so he could walk to Arizona and Jerry. She was very worried about Mark, after seeing him like that. "Mark?! Hey, does your back hurt? Can I help somehow?" Lexie asked him, being worried as usual. She cared for him, but he was with Julia, so she couldn't say anything. But, now not knowing what will happen, she needs to say something tom him. Meanwhile, at the same time Meredith and Cristina were looking for Derek. They heard someone yell, and went to see who it was. Meredith was yelling so much to the point that her throat started to hurt. "Derek! Where are you?!" She was silent and took a deep breathe in and out. "Derek! Derek! Derek!" She yelled even more and was trying to be louder, but after a while, Derek could yell loud enough for them to hear him. They were closer then before. "Mer, I'm over here, behind this part of the plane that broke off. I think I broke my hand.." Derek spoke, leading Meredith and Cristina to him. When they found him, Meredith just squatted down near Derek and kissed him on the cheek. "Listed to me. Everything will be okay. Everthing will be fine." She said to Derek trying to ease the situation down. Cristina and Meredith took Derek by his arms and both out his arm on their shoulders. "Okay. Don't rush, okay?" Cristina spoke to both Meredith and Derek. They just nodded and continued walking. After all the walking and stoping, they finally came to Lexie, Mark, Arizona and Jerry, the pilot. "Hey, you guys okay? Do you need a hand?" Lexie asked, being the only one able to walk other Cristina and Meredith. "No, no. It's okay. We can handle this." Meredith answered Lexie. They all got together at one place, so they were safer like that. For now. Slowly, it was getting darker and darker and the ones that did not fall asleep were starting to worry. Only the injured ones were able to fall asleep. Lexie, Meredith and Cristina were too worried and needed to take a lookout for animals and other dangers in the woods. The three surgeons are wide awake and were trying to make a fire, to keep animals away from them. They bare got the fire started.

Later, in the morning, all of them were waking up in helicopters. They were all shocked how didn't they even wake up while being put in the helicopters, but it was good. When they woke up, they saw that they were tied to their beds, then they were told that they were going to Boise Memorial. There were three helicopters flying them to the hospital. After being in the helicopters for a short period of time, which seemed like forever to them, they finally arrived to Boise Memorial Hospital. They were released from their beds, and were off of the helicopters. Dr. Owen Hunt was notified that they got of the helicopters, safely and that they were in the hospital. They were all in the same room together. Cristina was sitting with Meredith and Derek. Jerry was next to Arizona's bed and Lexie was sitting next to Mark's bed, holding his hand. "Mark, I-I-I need to tell you something.. I-uh, I love you. I love you and I wanted to say that for so long and all this happened... You have a girlfriend, so, I couldn't say anything. But, this plane crashed, and I had no idea we would survive this, so I...Told you how I felt now.." Lexie looked down, still holding Mark's hand. Mark smiled a bit at her. "I-uh... I broke up with Julia. But, I didn't tell you, because well, I thought it would have been awkward. Even now it is still awkward. And I love you, too. I decided to break up with her, because I love you. My decision, so do not blame yourself, alright?" He spoke trying to keep the smile on his face, but it did hurt. Meredith and Cristina were lying on Derek's bed. Cristna was just lying there staring at the ceiling, being silent. While Meredith was hugging her husband with her hear on his shoulder. "How is you hand? Is it better?" Meredith questioned him, with concern. Derek just nodded and kissed her head. He was very tiered. His hand was stuck under the piece of the plane and it still did hurt, but just a tiny bit less now. Arizona was trying to talk to Jerry, his neck finally stopped bleeding and was able to hold his head up. "Jerry, hey, you okay? Jerry?" He didn't respond. It would seem that he is sleeping, but to make sure, Arizona asked Lexie to see if he is okay. Lexie stood up, being the closest to Jerry's bed, other then Arizona and poked his arm. He woke up asking what was going on. Both Arizona and Lexie smiled at him. Lexie returned to Mark and Arizona was trying to talk to him. "Now, Jerry, does you neck still hurt as bad? I'm asking because now you are able up hold your head up and not just keep it crooked or down." Jerry took a deep breathe, still feeling very sleepy. "Yeah. I am okay. Don't worry. How is your arm and leg? Any better?" He asked her, hoping she was better. Arizona starter speaking, "Well, I don't know yet. I-.." Before she could continue talking, some surgeons from Seattle Grace Mercy West came to pick them up. The doctors that came were Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, and Callie Torres. Because Lexie was with Mark, Callie fist wanted to check on Arizona, to see how is she. Seeing as she was hurt. Callie kissed her wife, and asked her how she was. While doing that she saw that Arizona became friends with the pilot, and smiled a bit. Arizona continued talking, "I am a bit better." She said to both Callie and Jerry, not wanting them to worry. Actually she was better, other then her right arm and leg. Alex saw that Meredith and Cristina were with Derek, and Lexie was with Mark so he wanted to check up on Arizona first, also. "Hey, , are you okay?! How are you?" Alex asked her being worried about his fellow pediatric surgeon. Arizona was slowly getting sick of being asked that. "Will everybody just stop asking me that?! I am fine!" He spoke angrily. Callie looked at her strangely and patted her on the shoulder, "Honey, Alex was just worried about you." Callie told Arizona with that strange look on her face still. Arizona was not easily annoyed, so she didn't what was wrong. Maybe the pressure because of the crash. Nothing was for sure. Alex just decided to leave Arizona alove, and walk out of the room, being a bit upset. He went into the helicopter that going to Seattle. He decided to wait for everyone there. Callie saw Alex walk out, though she didn't not know was he upset or why would he be upset. He used to argue with Arizona all the time in the past. Callie got to Mark bed and saw Lexie just holding his hand, with a smile, she saw that everything was okay. She looked at Mark and smiled and Mark did the same. Miranda saw that Arizona was sick of people asking her how she saw was, so she just decided to check up on Derek and Mark. "Grey, how's Sloan doing?" She asked Lexie in a serious tone of voice. Lexie stood up and told her that Mark was doing fine, and that he has a back injury. Miranda nodded and went to see how Derek was. "Big Grey, Yang, how is Shepherd doing?" She asked Meredith and Cristina about Derek. Cristina didn't stand up, just Meredith did. "Derek is okay, he just has a hand injury. He will be okay." Meredith replied to Bailey's question. "And Yang? What's why her?" She didn't know why didn't Cristna stand up with Meredith or at least just say something. "I don't know what is wrong, she is probably tiered and angry at the situation. She'll be okay, ." Meredith answered , once again, before all of them got up and started going to the helicopters.

In just a few minutes, they all got into the helicopters. In the first helicopter were Meredith, Cristna and Derek. In the second were Lexie, Mark and Alex. And in the last one, were Miranda, Callie, Arizona and Jerry. They were all waiting to get to Seattle, and were wanting to get there as soon as possible. So, a few hours had passed and they arrived at the hospital. With a little surprise... One of the people waiting for them were George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens and Erica Hahn. Much to everyone's surprise, they were there to help out and check up on them. They all got into the hospital and the first people the saw were Izzie and George. The most surprised people by that were Meredith, Cristna, Alex, Lexie and Miranda. They couldn't believe their eyes. Izzie and George had decided to come back at the hospital, asking to be rehired by Richard Webber, only to find that Richard was no long the chief, but it was Owen Hunt. He was going to consider the offer of both Izzie and George and would tell him what had he decided.

put Derek in a room along with Arizona and Mark and watched over them while someone doesn't come to check up on them, to see what is broken and what was okay. Erica Hahn had walked into the room and everyone was really surprised that she even came. She wanted to check up on Mark Sloan, and as she did, it would appear that he has some heart problems. booked an OR, to operate on him. And after a few hours of surgery, he made it. There were some complications, but he made it. Lexie was full of joy when she heard the news. She went into Mark's room to talk to him and to make sure everything's okay. Callie heard that Erica Hahn had came to the hospital, so she was just going to stay away from OR's for now. She went into Arizona's and Derek's room to see how Arizona was, and check up on her wife. Callie had check Arizona's both right arm and leg and they were just sprained. Arizona was lucky. But, Derek's hand would appear to be broken and he would need to rest his hand. No surgeries, just resting. Derek was upset by that, but will try to keep calm. They survived a plane crash, it's a miracle he even has his whole arm, let alone hand. 


End file.
